Lucky Man
by ChocolateChipCookie25
Summary: One shot. Takes place after the episode The Hunter. Mary Ann has a talk with Gilligan, and he realizes he's lucky to be alive.


Gilligan sat by the lagoon, lost in thought. He should be happy, for Kinkaid was locked up, just like he deserved, and he (Gilligan) had survived, but it was hard. That was one of the scariest things Gilligan ever had to go through, and he still had nightmares about it. The others didn't seem to notice much, and he liked it that way. He didn't want to worry his friends, for he knew how overprotective of him they were.

Yes, there were times when Gilligan messed things up, and his friends have even yelled at him for them, but they never meant any of the mean things they said, and Gilligan knew that. Right now, he should be celebrating. Celebrating that he was alive, and that he had great friends who tried to help him, and that Kinkaid was gone. If only it were that simple. Whenever Gilligan closed his eyes, he saw Kinkaid's face, that evil grin as he held up his gun to shoot. He felt guilty. Earlier, he had actually snapped at The Skipper, and that was one thing Gilligan never did. Not just because he knew the Skipper could break him in half, but because they were buddies. Of course, Skipper snapped at him lots of times, but that was just in his nature.

"Gilligan? Are you all right?"

Gilligan turned to find Mary Ann standing there, looking worried. She was wearing her red dress, and had her red pigtails in her hair. She looked nice.

"Oh, hi, Mary Ann. Yeah, I'm fine."

Mary Ann knew better. They all knew better, and knew that Gilligan wasn't doing too good after the incident with Kinkaid. He could try and hide it as much as he wanted, but they knew the truth.

"Gilligan, we're all worried about you."

"What for?"

Mary Ann sighed. "Gilligan, you can't keep it bottled up inside forever. The Skipper is out of his mind right now with worry."

"He's not mad at me?"

"No. He knows that you've got a lot on your mind, so he understands. What you went through was horrible, and I really admire you. You're actually handling it better than I would. But you still can't keep it bottled up inside. You need to talk to us. We're your friends."

Gilligan knew he needed to talk, but just couldn't bring himself to. Why was it always him that bad things happened to? Ever since they became shipwrecked, it seemed like everyone/everything was out to get him. Sometimes, he felt like bad luck.

"Gilligan?"

"Mary Ann, I'm- why do you all like me?"

Mary Ann arched an eyebrow in confusion. Who wouldn't like Gilligan? He was a sweet person, and he was a good sailor. Yes, he did mess up a lot, but it was only accidents.

"Gilligan, how can you ask such a thing?"

"I mean, I'm always getting into trouble, or getting you all into trouble. Why do you all put up with me?"

Mary Ann sat down next to Gilligan, and gently took his hand into her own. Deep down, she had a small crush on Gilligan, but knew that Gilligan would probably run for the hills, for she knew that Gilligan was very shy when it came to things like dating.

"Gilligan, we all like you. All of us. Mr Howell even said he would have given Kinkaid all of his money if it meant saving your life. Ginger told me that she would have, well, you know, done certain things with Kinkaid, if it meant saving your life, even though, the thought made her physically ill. We would have done anything, Gilligan. Yes, you mess up sometimes, but you're human. Everybody makes mistakes. It's breaking all of our hearts seeing you like this."

Mary Ann was on the verge of tears as she just gave Gilligan her little speech. It was the truth, though. They would die for Gilligan if it came down to it. The thought of losing their best friend made them all heartsick.

Gilligan smiled.

"Thanks, Mary Ann. Maybe we should go back to the others."

"Do you feel any better?"

"Actually, I do. I- I think what you said it what I needed."

"Well, it's all true."

Gilligan stood up, and then held out his hand to help Mary Ann up, and they headed back to camp where the others were waiting. They had set up a special surprise party for Gilligan. Mary Ann baked a cake, and they all had presents for him.

"Little buddy!"

Skipper walked up and hugged Gilligan.

"Skipper, I'm sorry."

"Don't be, you were just upset. I understand. Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm much better now, because Mary Ann told me how you all really felt about me, and I realized I should just be happy to be alive."

The others all cheered and gave Gilligan hugs and claps on the back.

THE END

NOTE: Yeah, not my best fic, but I just felt like typing a friendship fic for some reason. LOL. Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
